major_crime_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Massey
Robert James Massey Place of Birth: Perth, Western Australia Date of Birth: 2nd May 1968 Gender: Male Father: David Massey (d.) Mother: Laura Massey (d. 2001) Fiancée (ex): Corinne Marlowe Step Daughter (ex): Harriet Marlowe (b. 1982) Other Languages: Vehicle: White 2007 Ford Falcon ute (1CMZ 567) Last Known Address: 7 Winfield Street Lynwood 6147 Physical Description * Height: 190 cm * Hair: Light Brown * Eyes: Blue * Distinguishing Features: Education and Qualifications * Cecil Andrews Senior High School Background Personal Life His father died when he was young, and his mother never remarried, so he grew up without a strong male role model. Though his mother did her best to help him, the household was notably dysfunctional. By the time he left school at fifteen, he regularly smoked marijuana and drank alcohol. To support his habits, he found various temporary labouring jobs. He then served five years in Casuarina for aggravated indecent assault (1988-1993). After he was released from prison, he was involved with Rachel Pennington who had a methamphetamine addiction, and he also started using recreationally at around that time. He funded her habit and kept her supply up, and in return, she didn't report the fact that she knew he was abusing her daughter Crystal (b. 1984). The relationship continued for about three years (1994-1997), however, he was arrested for possession of methamphetamine with intent to supply and sentenced to six and a half years in Acacia, where he participated in the Pathways Program (1997-2004). While in prison, he got an online qualification in real estate sales and management and following his release, he bought a franchise with some money he inherited when his mother died (2001). When Massey was sentenced to two years in Hakea for soliciting (2011-12), he lost the business and subsequently, he worked as a self-employed handyman. Through his handyman work, he met and began a relationship with Corrine Marlowe. In August, though they had been together for just six months, they became engaged. In October 2014, his relationship with Corrine fell apart after she found out he had been abusing her young daughter, Harriet (b. 2001) the whole time they were together. Again, he managed to avoid facing charges, as she preferred to just get away from him and help her daughter move on from what had happened. After that, he relapsed and began to use methamphetamine again. This, coupled with his paedophiliac tendencies, led to him deciding to attack Holly Grisham. The Federal Police have been investigating him in connection with an Australia-wide child pornography ring with ties as far back as Project Spade. Profile Although he is organised, his personality tends towards narcissism, with strong overtones of aggression, and he can be quite sadistic, especially when he is under the influence of methamphetamine. His sexual fantasies and desires have escalated over time, leading him to become a lust killer with paedophiliac tendencies (his victims range from I to III on the Tanner scale), who derives sexual pleasure from dominance, and power over his victims. The infliction of torture, pain, and ultimately death is used in an attempt to fulfil his need. He is a lone wolf, preferring to work alone and keep the prize to himself, at least physically. He is an opportunistic hunter, who does not stalk his victims to learn their patterns, rather, he tends to see his prey and then go after them in a blitz attack, taking advantage of his superior height and strength. Once he has overpowered them, he takes them back to his house, where he will hold them for a number of days and take explicit photographs and video of them while he assaults them. Once finished, he stabs them multiple times with a screwdriver. To dispose of the bodies, he will wrap them up in the plastic he uses as a drop sheet, and dumps them in a location not easily accessible by regular traffic. Conviction History * Sexual Assault (1988-1993) – Casuarina * Possession with intent to supply (1998-2005) – Acacia * Solicitation (2011-2012) – Hakea * Rape and Homicide (2015-) – Casuarina * Possession of child exploitation material (2015-) – Casuarina Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Perpetrators Category:Suffer Little Children Characters